The Roach
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Who knew Momo was afraid of roaches? And if she is, why is Toushiro running after her with a roach in his hand? Ew... HitsuHina! Please leave me a review!


**_I do not own Bleach! Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!_**

* * *

"Look at that cute bird over there Shirou-chan!" chirped a cheerful fuku-taichou.

"For the fiftieth time, it's Hitsugaya-_taichou_, Bed-Wetter Momo." groaned an annoyed taichou.

The fuku-taichou giggled as she relaxed her back against the large, old oak tree that stood behind them. Its branches hung over them, giving them protection from the sun's killing heat. The coffee-haired girl hugged her knees as the wind blew silently around them, causing the leaves to dance around them. Toushirou had his arms crossed behind his head as he watched the sun slowly start to set. It was going to be a great view for them.

It's been years since they have sat under a tree and looked at the sun set together. Last time this happened was the day before Momo went to the academy. Ever since that day, the past Toushirou would sit by himself on the roof of the small house he lived in and he would watch the sunset by himself while memories of her would go into his mind. But now that they're both done with the school, it's even harder to take a time out and watch the sunset with your best friend. Work and missions have been piling on them like a pack of snow.

Momo shivered as the intensity of the cold wind grew. She leaned toward her stoic friend and relaxed her head on his shoulder. Toushirou did not look at her but his arm snaked around her waist and brought her body closer to his. She sighed calmly as the heat from his body blanketed hers and she placed her hand on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. Even though he wasn't the tallest captain, he still looked like a handsome young man. She would never even guess that her once, cute looking childhood friend would suddenly turn into a handsome man.

The captain noticed her long stare towards him and he looked down at her. She just closed her eyes and smiled at him sheepishly, her cheeks turning bright pink. He gave her a soft smile back and looked back at the slowly, disappearing sun.

As they continued to stare, the fuku-taichou felt something crawl up her back, and it caused her to look at him. Thinking it was him, she just giggled at the _touch _and looked away. But the captain looked down at her confusingly, wondering why she all of the sudden became so giggly.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"What do you mean 'what's so funny'? You know why I'm giggling." she responded, opening her eyes and looking up at him with a smirk.

"Actually, I don't know what you're talking about and why you're laughing."

"Wait, aren't you tickling my back?"

"No. And, why would I do that?"

Momo stayed silent for a few seconds as the ticklish feeling on her back began to crawl upward. She got away from the tree and stood up. She still felt something crawling up her back, and this made her worry.

"Um, Shirou-chan. Something is crawling up my back and I don't know what it is. Can you please check what it is?"

The white-haired taichou stood up and walked over to her. Momo's back was facing him and Toushirou grabbed her shoulders, hesitating though for a bit.

"Momo, you sure-"

"I don't care Hitsugaya-kun, just check please."

He took a deep breath and looked inside her shirt. He saw the strap of her pink bra, which caused him to get uneasy, and he then noticed something dark brown crawling up. He knew that she wouldn't be please with the results, especially at how big the thing looks.

"What do you see?" Momo asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"Momo, there's a roach crawling up your back, and it's big."

Oh, poor Momo. Her chocolate brown eyes widened rapidly as her heart almost did back flips. Her breathing increased and her body began to feel a disgusted feeling. And all of the sudden...

"EW! OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF ME SHIROU-CHAN!"

The frightened, disgusted, out of character fuku-taichou ran up and down, hoping that the hairy legged insect would get off. But unfortunately, it didn't. Momo still felt it crawling up her back. Toushirou tried to calm her down but her fear of roaches and other leggy insects caused her to run around like crazy. Finally, he grabbed her wrists and stopped her. Swiftly, his hand went up her shirt and he quickly grabbed the roach, taking it off her back. Momo blushed as he did this and saw him take the roach out. The taichou smirked as the insect crawled around his finger and showed it to Momo.

"You're so disgusting Shirou-chan!" she squeaked, backing away from him.

"I'm not disgusting Momo, I'm just not a chicken of something that's a million times smaller than me."

His friend stuck her tongue out to him as she crossed her arms and looked away. The roach fell off the taichou's finger and walked towards the girl's feet.

"Momo I think it likes you."

The girl looked down and saw the insect a centimeter away from her toe. A cold shiver went up her spine as she screamed and flinched.

"Shirou-chan get that thing away from me!"

The taichou grabbed the roach but then, he began to think for a while.

"You know, for calling me Shirou-chan when I tell you not to, I'm going to fulfill the roach's dream of meeting you."

The fuku-taichou yelped as she turned around and ran away, sensing her childhood friend run after her with her worst fear on his hands.

* * *

**_Please leave me a review!  
_**


End file.
